Lunar Lust
by HardcoreOtaku
Summary: A new girl comes to town and stirs up some commotion, while arising some buried emotions.
1. From the forest

His face, wrinkled like an angry river, showed a suspicious expression. "You say you're the fourth Hokage's daughter? Do you have any proof to back up your words?" The old man said, stroking his beard. Sitting before him was an impatient young woman of fourteen, tapping her feet impatiently. With a deep sigh she replies, "Yes, I am as I had already said, and for the fifth time, no! My mother told me of him, and told me of him when I was a child." The girl stared at the Third Hokage with her pale blue eyes, quickly agitated. She bit her lip, coated with a light blue lip gloss, to stop her from yelling at him. Inquiring her real heritage, he looked at her from behind his desk. "What did you say your name was?" he asked after a small period of silence. "Kasumi." She replied with a small glare. Studying the girl before him, the Hokage raised a questioning brow. "Umm, Kasumi what? There has to be more than just your first name. . ." the Hokage inquired, prodding for information. She looked up at the Hokage questioningly, raising an eyebrow. "No last name, and yes that also means there is no proof of my existence." She says, a flicker of agitation running through her thin, cat like pupils. Staring at her eyes, and her oddly shade of eye color, the Hokage quickly recognized the shade as the same the Fourth had. Could she truly be the Fourth's child, or was it just a fantasy that her mother had implanted into her? If she was the Fourth's child, where did she inherit those thin pupils? Nobody in the Hidden Leaf village had those eyes. Her pale skin, it was so much paler than any other that live here now, the last with that shade was the Fourth. Could he be responsible for this child? "Kasumi, unfortunately you have no proof. Therefore until you rummage up at least a picture of your parents, I can't risk it. I am sorr…" the Hokage began, but was interrupted by Kasumi. "Wait! All I need is a picture? I have one of those!" She interrupted, rummaging through a leather bag made by her own hand. When she found the picture, she raised it high in the air like a trophy, though it was crumpled and old. Holding out his hand, the Hokage took the picture from Kasumi and inspected it. His tired old eyes inspected the picture, he quickly recognized the man as the fourth Hokage. The Fourth's blonde spiked hair gleamed in the sun and his pale icy blue eyes pierced through the viewers' soul. Beneath a large willow tree, he held a fair young woman, who looked strikingly familiar to the Third, in his arms. The woman had long raven hair spread out behind her, hair like the woman before him. Sporting a long white kimono, decorated with a peaceful waterfall at the base and a small blue rose by the collar. The closer the Hokage studied, he soon saw the same eyes as Kasumi on her mother, yet her Mother's seemed more see-through, like water. "Could she be? She was rumored to have died twenty years ago!" The Hokage whispered to himself, the space-cadet Kasumi not noticing. "You there, bring me Kakashi!" The Hokage yelled, pointing at a random guard that stood outside his door. The guard nodded then ran out of the building in a rush, searching for Kakashi. Smiling, the Hokage motions for Kasumi to come closer. Looking at him suspiciously, she shrugs and leans against a wall near him. "Sorry for doubting you. You will receive room, food and money to support you. You must promise though, not to tell any of your heritages. Am I understood?" The Hokage asks, dismissing her. Kasumi nods and walks out the door only to crash into someone as she turns the corner. She looked up to see a sleepy young man, rubbing his eyes as he had just awaked. His hair, pulled back stuck out and spiked up a few inches from his skull. "O… O… Oh, I'm sorry, how clumsy of me." Kasumi says looking up into his small brown birdlike eyes. Scattered across the floor, the contents of her bag glistened in the sunlight that escaped from a near window. "Oh, your purse, how troublesome." the man says gathering some items near him. Pinching her hand to reawaken herself, Kasumi bent at the knees and also picked up the items. Simple items lay before them, items such as; dried herbs, roots, dried meats and small necklace decorated with beads and small animal bones wrapped around a kunai. The kunai was perfectly clean and the sharpest he had ever seen. Though he didn't know it, the girl had been living in the wilderness all her life and this was her first experience in the city. They raised their eyes, both to say something to another when he noticed an extravagant sapphire and diamond necklace under a ripped leather dress. "Um, here you go." He said handing her the kunai, their eyes meeting again. He gazed at her odd eyes for a long time, looking at them like he passably knew them, and then shaking it off. "Kasumi, I forgot to tell you, oh hi Shikamaru. Come at six tonight, alright?" the Hokage says, handing her an envelope. Nodding Kasumi picks up her bag and leaves.

Kakashi arrives soon after Kasumi left, accompanied by the same panting guard. Quickly dismissing all the guards, the Hokage shows Kakashi the picture. "The Fourth Hokage has a descendent, she came to me today after supposedly living in the wilderness all her life with her mother. Kakashi, look at the woman in the picture, doesn't she look like the daughter of the Hokage of the water country, Mizu?" the Hokage explains, sitting down, sighing. "If she is, what do you wish to do? This could cause either a large war or a strong peace treaty." Kakashi says, still staring at the picture. When did this happen? How could the Fourth have kept this beautiful woman from everyone? How could they have been secretly meeting without being discovered?

Kasumi walks down the shaded street, clutching the envelope from the Hokage tightly. Quickly finding a bench, she slowly opened the envelope with trembling fingers. Inside it was a bundle of rectangle papers with many different numbers in the corners. "Could this be the 'money' mother had told me about?" Kasumi says studying the papers. Reflecting on this, she could remember her mother's scent, that of the water lily. Even as she lay dieing (of a small illness that could have easily been treated in the city) she still had the appearance of a Tenshi (celestial maiden). She soon began drifting away in her memories, recalling all the time she had spent with her mother. Time, having quickly passed, now was nearing five. Kasumi snapped from her daydream, realizing this, and ran thought town looking for fit apparel. Running in the first dress shop she saw, Kasumi came to a rack of cheongsam (Cantonese for long dress), and tried on lots of them until she sound the right one. In it she looked even more sleek and slender then she already was. Modeling the cheongsam in a three-way mirror, Kasumi admired the black silk and the embroidered blue roses that climbed up the long slit that ended near the top of her thigh. The slits on both sides were bound by cobalt blue silk strings that only bound it to mid-thigh so it was decent. Squealing in excitement, Kasumi ran out the store, not knowing she had to pay. "Hey you! Thief, come back here!" the store keeper yelled at her as she spun around to face him. "Me? What did I do?" Kasumi questions, utterly confused. "You didn't pay me!" He yelled, dragging her back to the store. Blinking in confusion, Kasumi scratched her head. "All I have is this paper that the Hokage gave me. . ." Kasumi muttered out loud, holding up a large bill. "O…Oh, that will do!" He stammered, and then added, "H… H…Here, you can also have this pair of shoes" The shoes he handed her were black sandals that covered everything but her toes, which stuck out just a bit. "Um, why, thanks!" she chirped happily as she ran out the door to the Hokage's office. "I'm here!" Kasumi yelled, flinging open the Hokage's door. The Hokage sat by his desk, his legs propped up, and a man with silver hair, a mask and a forehead protector covering the majority of his face, sat next to him. The man only had one eye visible, for the other was covered with the forehead protector. Kakashi studied her carefully as she gracefully walked across the room, her hair blowing in the wind from an open window. She sits, one leg folded over the other, tapping her fingers impatiently on her new shoes. "Kasumi, tomorrow we will test you for your ability to become a shinobi, as you had asked. You will most likely be placed in one of the classes and" the Hokage began but was quickly, yet again, interrupted by Kasumi. ""What! Classes, I already know all that stuff!" She shouted, arising from her chair. Her angered expression and the formation of her hands showed her next move. "Transform!" She screamed, she thin female body forming to that of a man. She was muscular like a body builder, yet not overly disgusting and abnormal. She had short spiked black hair and brown eyes, modeling her nude male body covered only by a small leaf where her groin was. "See, I can do jutsus just as well as any of your shinobi!" she goaded, still modeling her male body. Kakashi looks up at her from Flirting Paradise and resumes his reading. "Ugh, change back!" the Hokage yells, covering his face with his hands. "Water clone!" she whispers, creating two clones of herself, still in the male form. "Kasumi!" The Hokage yells, slamming his fist into the desk. With a sigh, Kasumi undoes the water clone jutsu. "Meanie!" Kasumi yells folding into herself on her chair. She spaced out and pretended to listen while the Hokage explained where to and not to do certain jutsus and responsibility. "…Now, on the other hand, your house will be furnished tomorrow morning. That is when we will stock you with plenty of food. Tonight, just go and eat at a restaurant, you should still have enough money." The Hokage preached, finally getting Kasumi's attention. Kasumi nodded and straitened her dress nervously. "Due to your immense skill, I will place you on a team. Kakashi, I think you team would suit well, right?" The Hokage decided, not giving Kakashi any time to respond. "Well, it's all settled. Kakashi, would you please take Kasumi to her home and lead her to your group's meeting place?" The Hokage asked, then continued, "Oh, and Kasumi, here is your forehead protector. Only shinobi can wear it."

"Wait, you want me to do what?" A man said standing up, revealing the shark-like gills that reside under his eyes. The man's skin was a blue grey tone that is often on corpses and he had sharp jagged teeth that darted out in every which way like a shark's. "Did I stutter? I said that you, Hoshigaki Kisame, need to go transform into a goldfish and spy on the Hokage!" A tall man, wearing a long black coat with red clouds, yelled. Bowing his head low, the man with the skin of a corpse left the room. "Hmpf, that'll teach him to drink the last bit of Sake!" The man laughed under his breath running his hands through his hair that seemed short head on but had a long black ponytail in back.

When Kakashi brought her to where she would stay, it really hit her, the house was **_really_** bare. "This is your house." Kakashi mumbled, looking up from his book. Placing her keys in her pocket and closing the door, Kasumi followed Kakashi who walked through the small town. Soon Kakashi came to a small opening with a large oak tree where they would meet. "This is where you will meet your teammates." Kakashi mumbled, peeking up from his book again. She followed Kakashi for a few more blocks, forgetting to pay attention to where she was going. They soon arrived before a small restaurant that also served as a bar, looking in the window, Kasumi could see that it was overcrowded. "You can eat here." Kakashi said, turning around and disappearing in the night fog. With a small shrug, Kasumi walked into the restaurant only by the will of her stomach. After pushing through the crowd, she finally claimed a seat. A waiter walked up to her carrying a menu. "What would you like to eat, pretty lady?" the waiter asked, flashing Kasumi a large smile as he pulled a pen out from his black apron. Motioning for the waiter to come closer, Kasumi grasped the waiter's top and pulled him to her forcefully. "**Don't call me pretty lady**!" Kasumi yelled at the waiter, her eye twitching in anger. With a glare Kasumi let the waiter go after ordering the first thing on the menu, not knowing this odd food. A few feet from her sat a very curious young man, wearing a blue top with the Uchiha symbol on back and white shorts. His blue black hair was spiked up in the back and he had two long bangs that covered the sides of his Shinobi forehead protector. Saying nothing, he studied her, being careful not to get caught. Her long hair, swaying as she walked, reached her rear at the tips. She had two small braids connected to each other, linking at the back of her head, which Sasuke couldn't help but think that it looked like a halo. "What are you looking at?" Kasumi scowled, glaring at the lustful Sasuke. Now caught, Sasuke quickly changes his day dreamy face to a scowl and shrugs. "You" he grumbles, still looking at her. She glares at him even more, standing up threateningly and slowly walking towards him. "Listen, I'm not in too good of a mood. Turn your pansy ass around or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that I'll wear you like a shoe!" Kasumi threatened, cracking her knuckles as she punched the wall beside his head. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke snickers, "I'd like to see you try, loser" Bending down at the knees so she could be eye level with him (he was sitting down) she searched his eyes for any glimmer of his true emotions. "Loser, you of all people have no rig…" Kasumi began but as she was mid-sentence the waiter that she was so cruel to, walked past and bumped into her. Flying into Sasuke, Kasumi could do nothing to prevent the upcoming event. Their mouths both open, for they were yelling at one another, crashed into each other resulting in a kiss. Sasuke's face was soon coated with a long red line of blush across his face. "Eww, get away from me!" Kasumi screamed, punching Sasuke's right cheek as she spun around about to storm out. "Sasuke kissed a girl!" was the last thing Kasumi heard as she stormed out of the restaurant. A blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit ran up to Sasuke grinning. "You got a girlfriend Sasuke?" the blonde boy questioned ecstatically, his icy blue eyes smiling. "Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, storming away.

Sitting at a bench at a bus stop, though she knew nothing about the bus, Kasumi began to rummage through her purse. Pulling out her kunai, and pulling up her dress, Kasumi slid the blade across a concealed part of her leg. By now the sun was setting, and her blood glistened in the crimson skylight. "Mother, I don't know if I can do this. Men are so, crude!" she whispered to herself, a single tear falling from her eye. Wiping the blood off the blade with an old piece of leather, she noticed someone walking towards her with a slow gate. Walking up beside her and sitting down, she recognized this man as the one she had ran into earlier. "u… u… uh, hi" she stuttered, shocked to run into such a nice guy twice in one day. "Hi" he responded, looking up at the sky with a dazed look. "Want a piece of gum?" the man said, pulling out a pack of gum. "Are you trying to say my breath stinks?" she questions, after reading the label on it that said 'freshens breath'. Having never seen gum before, all she knew was what the package said. "Jeez, if you don't want one, don't take one" he responds, taking one for him out and putting the pack away. A sudden silence overcomes the two as they sit and do nothing. "Hey, your name is Shikamaru, right?" Kasumi asks doing her best to break the silence. "Yeah" Shikamaru replies, not minding the silence. Silence overcame them again and they stay silent for, yet again, a few minutes. "H…hey, do you know a guy named Sasuke?" Kasumi mumbles, just loud enough for him to hear. "Jeez, you like him too?" Shikamaru asks astonished by the number of girls who are obsessed with Sasuke. "No! He is a jerk!" Kasumi yells defensively, scrunching her nose. Yet again, more silence over comes the two of them until the bus comes. Close to five minutes later, the bus screeches to a halt in front of them. "Ack!" Kasumi yells, jumping back, almost knocking the bench over. "What the heck is that?" Kasumi yells, clutching her kunai. "It's a bus, lazy people like me ride on it to get home. Even though I live a block away…" Shikamaru explains, stepping onto the bus, waiting for Kasumi. "You coming?" Shikamaru asks a puzzled look on his face. "Y…yeah." Kasumi mumbles, scrambling onto the bus. As soon as she gets on, the bus takes off, causing Kasumi to fly forward. Only one knee scraped the ground, for Shikamaru had lunged forward and caught her. "You ok?" he asks concern in his eyes as they eyes gazed at one another. "Yeah, thanks" she replies gratefully, smiling. Pushing herself up on a handlebar, Kasumi walks ahead and sits in a seat way back because the bus was so crowded. Sitting beside her was a timid girl with long dark indigo bangs that reached her chin and short dark indigo hair. "Hi" Kasumi said, introducing herself to the girl. "O…oh, hi. M…My name is Hinata." The girl said, stumbling over her words in a soft, shy voice. Her hands clasped together, as if in prayer, only two fingers sticking out pushing themselves back and forth nervously. They sat there in silence, occasionally making small talk. Soon the bus neared Hinata's house and the bus showed no sigh of slowing down. "U…um… Mr. Busdriver… Could you stop please…?" Hinata asks in her usual timid voice, raising her hand a bit. The bus driver, not being able to hear her, passed right by Hinata's house. "O…Oh, ok… Bye bye house…" Hinata mumbles, continuing to play with her fingers out of habit. Noticing how shy Hinata was, Kasumi stood up and yelled, "Hey! She said stop!" Skidding to a halt, now pretty far from Hinata's house, the bus threw Kasumi forward landing on her knees. "Ugh, stupid! He should listen next time!" Kasumi complains as the bus drives away after dropping them off. Hinata looks at the ground and grinds her foot into it. "Uh, th… thank you… You know, you didn't have to do that… I could have gone around again…" Hinata mumbles, still not looking Kasumi in the eyes. With a small smile, Kasumi shakes her head and reassures Hinata, "No, that guy should have listened to you. It was the least I could do." Hinata smiles a bit and raises her head slightly to ask Kasumi if she needed help getting home, but yet again, Kasumi interrupts her. "Um… Well… I first saw if earlier today… Um, I… Don't remember…" Kasumi mumbles, embarrassed. "You don't know where you live?" Hinata asks, puzzled by this girl. A small sigh escapes from Hinata's mouth as she ponders this issue. "W…Well, do you live in the newer or older subdivision?" Hinata asks, trying to repay her debt for Kasumi's kindness. Kasumi thought about it for a minute then remembered some of the newly built houses and half built houses near her house. As she told Hinata this, Hinata deciphered that she indeed lived in the new subdivision. Inside Hinata, Kasumi felt a genuine kindness that was more precious as a gem, her kindness was only unpolished.

"Kakashi, did you make a copy of the photo?" the Hokage asks impatiently. "Huh, what copy?" Kakashi asks, looking up from Flirting Paradise "Yes, a copy of Kasumi's parents! I told you to copy it once and show it to nobody. Just, go do it now!" the Hokage almost yelled, covering his face in embarrassment. Kakashi looks at the Hokage confused and shrugs. "Uh, sure… You didn't say that though…" Kakashi sighed as he walked out the door. Looking down at his two fish, the Hokage notices a shiny silver one chasing the goldfish. "Did I get another fish?" the Hokage mumbles, looking at the oddly aggressive fish.

Half an hour later

"I'm back! Guess what, I got root beer floats!" Kakashi announces as he walks into the Hokage's office. "Who wants a root beer float? Come on, you know you want one!" Kakashi insists waving the float in the Hokage's face. "No, what I want is the picture copied. You have it, yes?" the Hokage insists, changing the subject. Giving the Hokage a sad face, Kakashi pleads, "B…But, I bought one just for you!" The Hokage sighs and takes a float from the now happy Kakashi. After Kakashi places his float on the desk, he fans out the original picture and two copies. The spy in the fish bowl by now had stopped chasing the other fish and went up to the surface so he could hear better. "You got two copies! I told you to only get one!" the Hokage scolds, slapping his forehead. "I wanted one too, Mizu is a real hottie!" Kakashi says, doing his best to justify himself.

"Hinata, what do you do for a living?" Kasumi asks, trying to make small talk. Hinata looks up, her large grey irises and pupils meeting Kasumi's large icy blue irises and slender catlike pupils. "Whoa! You have funky eyes!" Kasumi comments, Hinata's eyes amazing her. "U…um… well… they come from my clan... My clan are all specialized in, well, a special shinobi technique…" Hinata tries to explain, nervously playing with her index fingers again. "You're a shinobi? Me too! I'm going to meet my team tomorrow!" Kasumi exclaimed happily as they walked to where Hinata figured her house would be. "D…Don't you need to… Don't you need to go to the academy?" Hinata mumbled, with an astonished look on her face. "I already know all the stuff they teach you there and a lot more. I guess the Hokage just made a special case…" Kasumi said with a shrug as she followed Hinata to a newer part of the town. Hinata stared at Kasumi in astonishment, unsure what to say. Now at a complete halt, standing in front of many identical brick houses. "hmm, well, if t… If the H… If the Hokage agreed to it…" Hinata mumbles in response in her normal shy, hard to hear voice. Remembering why they were here, Hinata quickly asks, "Um, d… Do you know your house number?" Nodding, Kasumi immediately begins rummaging through her bag. "Hah!" Kasumi yells, pulling out the single key with a small tag telling her house number. Connected to the key, was a small necklace made of black beads and small animal bones. "Hmm, what is that?" Hinata thinks out loud, biting her lip when she realized she'd said it aloud. Slightly blushing, Kasumi clutches the necklace and holds it close to her heart. "W…well…umm… It's from s… It's from someone special t… someone I knew as a child…" Kasumi stutters, embarrassed to the extreme. "Oh, I'm s… I'm so sorry! I didn't think…" Hinata says, feeling bad for she thought the person was dead. Looking at Hinata oddly, Kasumi cocks her head not understanding until a minute later what she meant. "No! He's not dead, I hope…" Kasumi mumbles in a 'Hinata' tone. Hinata looks at Kasumi oddly, as they stand on a street corner, pondering what Kasumi had said. "Oh… he was y… your l…you love?" Hinata thinks out loud, biting her lip when she realized she'd said it aloud. Kasumi remains silent, not answering the question, then finally speaks, "w… well he… he was just a good friend…" Kasumi says blushing intensely. A minute later Hinata is swamped with the same question. "Well, what about you Hinata?" Kasumi asks with a broad smile across her face, prodding at Hinata. Her face turning red, Hinata bites her lip and stares at the ground, embarrassed. "Oh, I see! So are you two like this?" Kasumi says sticking up her pinky finger, implying that Hinata and the guy were together. Her eyes widening in shock, Hinata shakes her head franticly. "N…No… I… I just… I like him, but…" Hinata stutters in a low whisper, doing her best to avoid Kasumi's question. Kasumi frowns, realizing what Hinata meant by this, he didn't like her back. Placing a hand Hinata's shoulder, Kasumi gives Hinata encouraging words, "Well, I don't know who he is, or what he's like but the best thing to do in that situation is to tell him and stay optimistic." Hinata smiles slightly and instantly becomes a lot more shy then normal. "I…I…I…I can't… I tr… I tried once… I couldn't…" Hinata stutters, her voice lowered to a whisper as she bows her head in shame. She apologizes for being so emotional after she pulls her arms as close to her sides as physically possible. Placing her other hand on Hinata's shoulder, Kasumi bites her lip, not knowing what to say.

After a couple unbearable seconds of silence, Kasumi realizes what words she searched for. "Do not apologize for emotions. Without emotions, the world would be at havoc. Running down Hinata's cheek, the small tear is banished by Hinata's hand like a criminal. Frowning at the tear, Hinata grimaced, not liking this new display of emotions. "I must be strong. I must be strong. If all else be strong for Naruto and all else who I care about." Hinata thinks, repeating this inside her head. Kasumi looks at Hinata with a questioning look, seeing Hinata's balled fists and closed eyes. "umm… Kasumi, w… What is your house number?" Hinata asks after she finished encouraging herself. Kasumi still clutches the necklace in her right hand now holding it to her heart again. "Umm… Let me see, the key says 516" Kasumi responds, looking at the tag on the key. Nodding Hinata walks down the street saying the house numbers of the house they were in front of aloud. Hinata motions for Kasumi to go first, finally arriving to the dark brick two story house. "Thank you so much!" Kasumi shows her appreciation by giving Hinata a big hug. Not knowing what to do, Hinata remains frozen as Kasumi hugs her. Hinata could say or do nothing; she didn't know what to do. Shortly after Kasumi lets go of the shocked Hinata, she invites her into her house. Empty and lonely, the house's navy blue walls make the house seem darker. Her flooring was a cherry wood in most places but the master bedroom and the guest bedroom which had a navy carpet. Hinata sat on the floor in Kasumi's bedroom, and Kasumi sat before her silent. "So…" Kasumi said tapping her fingers on the carpeted floor. "well this won't be much fun, I'll probably get some bedding tomorrow." Kasumi says, thinking of large leaves and hay instead of a mattress and a blanket. "Um, K… Kasumi? I, have a friend… A friend who lives… Well, he lives across the street and he pr… he probably won't mind you staying… Well… Just for the night…" Hinata offers, feeling bad for Kasumi. Not sure if she should take up the offer, Kasumi was astonished by Hinata's unlimited supply of kindness. Are all urban people like this? Do they all invite random strangers off the street to stay at a friend's house? Or is it just this girl? Cursing under her breath in Latin, Kasumi couldn't grasp the customs of the people of the city. "H… He is really nice. Pl… Please Kasumi?" Hinata encourages, trying to repay Kasumi for all the little things she had done for Hinata in the last hour. Nodding, Kasumi has to run to keep up with Hinata who darts across the street quickly. Running up to the house diagonal and to the right of Kasumi, she reaches a house similar to hers just with many piles of dog poop in the front yard. At the window was a small white dog, with charcoal shading on both of his ears, scratching at the window. "Akamaru, open the door please" Hinata asks, rapping at the door lightly. Jumping from the windowsill the dog latches onto the handle, and turns it with his body weight. The door slowly opens and Hinata walks in, making sure Kasumi was behind her. "Good boy, Akamaru!" Hinata cheers, taking the dog off the door handle and hugging him. As she looks at the dog, a strong familiarity comes over her and she had a flashback from when she was a child.

**_A young girl, about five, sat up in a large oak tree swinging her legs back and forth merrily. She wears a cotton dress that had been patched way too many times, yet is still torn and dirty. Long raven hair fell a few inches off her shoulders in a braid, flowers woven into it. A minute or two later, a young boy comes up to the tree looking back and forth. The boy was only a year younger than she, and carried a picnic basket in his right hand. Jumping down from her high branch, the girl lands directly behind the boy. His eyes now full of cheer; the boy drops the basket and embraces the girl. _**

**_Smiling, the girl held the boy close to her and enjoyed the company of someone her age. The basket, catching her eye, was filled with exotic foods that she could only obtain from this boy for it came from the city. They sat down and began to eat this exotic food together until it was all gone. Looking up at the girl, blushing, and the boy reached into his pack to find something. Pulling something out of his pack, he asks the girl to turn around. At this, the girl positions herself so her back is to the boy, trying to see what he is doing. He quickly makes a knot and slips a choker necklace he had made for her and ties it loosely around her neck. The necklace had medium black metal beads as separators for small animal bones. Her hand wandering to her neck to touch it, her eyes smiled. Turning around to face him, the girl hands the boy a knife made out of a bear's thigh, with the skin of the bear as its sheath. On the top of the knife was a flower, the same flower that was accompanied by roses in her hair, a daisy. They both wore a broad smile plastered across their faces, as they stared at each other happily. Squealing happily the girl leaped in the air and tackled the boy, the two of them squeezing each other as hard as they passably could. Her mother, standing a bit back, smiled at the fact that her daughter could have friends even in these conditions. The boy's messy brown hair slightly rustled as a large gust blew, though the girl was blinded by her hair. Soon the boy had to leave, leaving the girl sitting on her branch watching him leave like every other day. _**

"Kasumi, are you ok, Kasumi?" Hinata says waving her hand in front of Kasumi's face. "Uh, what? Um… Uh, yeah, fine." Kasumi lies, for deep inside she slowly yearned for her two childhood friends that came to visit her and her mom. Jumping from Hinata's arms, Akamaru began sniffing Kasumi for a long time. Having just came from the woods, she still smelled of the animals there and the wood's rare flowers. "W…Wow, Kasumi. He usually doesn't sniff people that much. Akamaru, P… Please stop." Hinata says, looking at Akamaru oddly. Eventually they convinced Akamaru to leave Kasumi alone and they walked up the stairs where Hinata's friend's room is. Hinata knocks on the door to the immediate right of the top of the stairs and a groggy thirteen year old stumbles to the door. "Ug, what do you want?" The boy says, scratching his head. "Um… Kiba, d… Do you think…? Um… Do you think she could…? Um, well… stay?" Hinata mumbles her head low, playing with her fingers again. Kiba shrugs and points to a room across from his, his eyes hardly cracked open the whole time. He rubs his eyes and looks down at Akamaru and says, "Can you get them suited, Akamaru?" Akamaru barks happily, letting Kiba know that he will. With a large sigh, Kiba walks into his room and falls back asleep without even pulling his comforter over him. Leading them to the guest room across the hall, Akamaru drags a couple blankets out from the closet. Adoring the dog, Kasumi giggled and picked him up. Kasumi, just now noticing that she continued to hold the necklace, placed it in her purse. "Kasumi…? Do you have any, well pets?" Hinata asks, noticing how well Akamaru and Kasumi got along. Thinking of her white wolf that she saved as a child that quickly became her companion, Kasumi nods. "Y…You do? That's great." Hinata exclaims, with a small smile. Akamaru's ears perk up and he dances between the two girls on his hind legs. Giggling, the two girls pet Akamaru lovingly. "I have a wolf who would love you!" Kasumi says, giving Akamaru a kiss on his brow. "A white wolf and a white puppy, that reminds me so much of…" Kasumi says to herself sighing.

**_The same girl and the same boy sit on a low branch on the large oak tree, watching their two dogs play. With a sigh the girl rests her head on the boys shoulder, shocking the boy a bit. A large white wolf with black paws, tackles a small white puppy lovingly. Wrapping his arm around the girls shoulder, the boy whispers in her ear, "If you ever want to come to the city, my house is always open to you." Looking down and blushing, the girl bites her lip. A child of seven now, she still had much hardship to endure. Still blushing, she looked up into the boy's eyes, with pupils like her, and kissed his cheek. Blue roses and daisies entwined in her braided hair that touched the middle of her back, she smelled of these delightful flowers. The bright red blush, which seemed to be engulfing her face, seemed so unnatural, yet the most natural thing. _**

"Kasumi… You're doing it again… Um… Are you sure you're ok?" Hinata says snapping her fingers in front of Kasumi's face. "M…Maybe that fall on the bus took atoll on you." Hinata continues looking at Kasumi with a worried look. Shaking her head, and bringing herself back to reality, Kasumi nodded and smiled, putting on yet another mask. Even if she was able to hide her true emotions from Hinata, she was unable to hide them from the dog. Climbing up on Kasumi, Akamaru stared her in the eyes to let her know that he knew he knew. Kasumi raised an eyebrow to Akamaru, recognizing his direct confrontation. '_Kasumi don't be a fool! I know you better than any here' _Akamaru barked this at her, forgetting one vital thing. "Akamaru, how can you say that? You just met me!" Kasumi snaps, reminding Akamaru that Kiba wasn't the only one who understood him. Hinata looks at Kasumi amazed, eyes as wide open as her mouth. "Y…You…You speak dog?" Hinata stuttered, staring at Kasumi dumbfounded. Shrugging, Kasumi nodded and petted Akamaru. "You know, you never told me who the guy you like is." Kasumi prodded, changing the subject. "Umm…" Hinata mumbled, curling up into a ball. "Well… I… I …" Hinata continued to mumble, biting her lip so hard it almost bled. _'Naruto'_ Akamaru barked, giving Kasumi her answer. "What?" Kasumi asked, looking at Akamaru oddly. _'She likes a guy named Naruto. Really obnoxious kid.' _ Hinata, not able to understand Akamaru, looked at the two of them quizzically. "Oh, ok. Whatever." Kasumi said with a shrug, still receiving odd looks from Hinata. For a small while, they all sat in silence, while Hinata adjusted to Kasumi's ability to speak with dogs.

"Fine Kakashi, you may keep one picture, but tomorrow return the original to Kasumi immediately. Oh, and Kakashi be careful, she is likely to know many of the Fourth's jutsus, and with that she could destroy all of Konoha. Do not anger her." The Hokage says, dismissing Kakashi. "Guard bring me Anko!" the Hokage yells. No more than five minutes later, Anko arrives. Her under shirt was of fishnet and it contrasted with her peach skin and tan trench coat. "You are dismissed. Make sure I am not to be interrupted." The Hokage says, dismissing the guards. Anko sat on the chair in front of the Hokage, bracing herself for the Hokage's news. "Anko, we have disturbing news. News, actually, that could cause a war between the fire and the water countries if this lets out." The Hokage says, preparing her for the news even more. Her eyes widening, Anko looked at the Hokage unbelievably. "A war, my lord, what news that can be carried by mouth could cause a war?" Anko asked, shocked almost unbelieving. After the Hokage finished explaining, Anko was awed and could hardly speak. "The Fourth w…was s…seeing M… M…Mizu?" Anko stuttered in astonishment. With a solemn face, the Hokage nods as he hands Anko the picture of Kasumi's parents.

At this time, the silver fish stares at the Hokage amazed, face pressed to the glass. The gold fish swims around happily, for he wasn't being attacked.

"Lord Hokage, who all know of this?" Anko asks, astonished by this new fact. The Hokage looks at her with a worried expression, then to the fish sighing. "Kakashi, you, the child, and myself that I know of…" The Hokage mumbles looking at the silver fish that was half above the water. Anko nods, her black hair spiked in a pony-tail bobbing with her. "Anko… I think she may prove to be a problem." The Hokage says solemnly with a large sigh. "Though I have placed her on Kakashi's team, I think she will require something else. If my fears are proved right, she could be more fatal than the fox." The Hokage continued, rapping his fingers.

"Kasumi, w… Why do you carry that with you so much?" Hinata asks as they lay in their beds, engulfed by darkness. Now remembering, that she held the necklace in her hand, Kasumi stuffed it in her purse, embarrassed. "When I was young… There were two boys who came and visited my mother and I in the woods. One gave this to me as a protection charm." Kasumi explained, extremely embarrassed. Hinata and Kasumi's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness for they both had odd eyes. Hinata had a special bakugan that helped her see a person's charka flow or able to see through trees. On the other hand, Kasumi was used to hunting small rodents in the pitch black dark and had no special Shinobi eyes other than hard work.


	2. Kasumi's reawakened memories

"O…Oh, I see… W…When was the last time you saw them?" Hinata asked, not sure if she was asking too much but desperate for sound. Kasumi's eyes quickly closed, searching her memory for the last time she was with them. 

_The girl, now eight, sits beside her sick mother. Silent tears run down her mother's face as she lies in the grass, her daughter's hands clasped in her own. "Kasumi, I love you very much, please go to the village and ask the Hokage to take you in. Go to the largest building, which is where his office is. You will survive, for you came from none other than the Fourth Hokage." Her mother whispers, pulling her daughter close to her dieing body. Calling her white wolf to her, the girl struggles to get free from the corpse's grasp. The wolf immediately began digging to the other side of the corpse, creating a grave. As the girl dug, finally free from her mother's grasp, her tears fell on her dirty hands that clutched a small rock she used as a shovel. Off in the distance was a young boy of seven, silent tears cleansing his dirty face. Beside him was a small puppy, white like snow with a small shadow on his ears. Holding his dog close to him, he watched his best friend burry her mother. Brushing the tears away from his dirty face, he ran home, running into almost every tree for he was blinded by his tears of sorrow. On the opposite side of where the first boy stood, was another of the same age. Unlike the other boy, this boy gave her no physical gift, only the gift of the Latin tongue, as hers was to him. Clutching a tree in mental pain, the boy cried over the loss of his best friend's mother, but more importantly, she was their teacher. Reaching out, grabbing the air, he knew he was too far away to reach them, but knew not how he could help. Watching his best friend bury her mother, he fell to his knees sobbing silently._

"Kasumi? A… Are you aright, Kasumi? What's the matter?" Hinata questioned as she suddenly began to hear Kasumi sobbing after a long time of silence. Not answering, Kasumi drowned herself in her sorrow. Suddenly cursing aloud in Latin, Kasumi bit her tongue so hard it bled. Silence encoumbered the room, the only thing to be heard was the whining dog who nudged at Kasumi's side. Not responding to him, Kasumi continued to lay as her mouth filled with blood.


	3. Sleepy head

The Next Morning 

Firm hands shaking her shoulders, Kasumi rolled over and flailed her arm, missing the person by an inch. Groaning in her sleep, Kasumi continued to bat at the figure who continued to shake her shoulders. "Hey, Wake up!" A man's voice rang in Kasumi's ears. Kasumi rolled to her side, avoiding the man. "Hey, Hinata, wake up! What's her name again?" the man said shaking Hinata. Hinata groaned in her sleep, turning to face the man. "It's Kasumi." Hinata moaned as she turned over and fell back asleep. "Hinata! How can I get her up if your sleeping?" the man asked angrily. Standing up to go downstairs and sleep on the couch, Hinata had to drag herself the whole way. Akamaru, now joining shook Kasumi's arm with his paws, growling angrily when she didn't notice him. Realizing it wasn't working, Kiba sprinted to the kitchen and brought back two pans to bang together. "Wake up!" He yelled, banging the two pots together. Sitting up for a split second, Kasumi took one of the pans without having to even open her eyes. "Will you shut up already?" Kasumi yelled, covering her face with the pillow Hinata left behind. Akamaru, standing on her stomach, began to jump up and down. As Akamaru jumped up one of those times, Kasumi rolled over and Akamaru landed on his butt. Looking at Kasumi angrily, Akamaru head butted her hurting him more than her. Akamaru quickly became agitated and growled. _'Kasumi, get your lazy butt up!' _Akamaru barked, staring at Kasumi. Turning to face Akamaru, Kasumi grabbed him by the jaw and growled, showing Akamaru who was boss. Kiba, watching this whole thing, was confused and so far out of the loop he didn't know there was a loop. Kiba knew what Akamaru had said; for he spoke dog as well, but how did Kasumi know what to do with him? Licking her feet, partially to wake her and partially to show how sorry he was, Akamaru caused Kasumi to release a high pitched giggle as she curled into a ball. Kiba still tried to wake her by shaking her, not getting any answer but the occasional fist in the face. Meanwhile, Akamaru licked her eyes, trying to get her to open them. Annoyed by this, Kasumi reached up and clutched Akamaru so he couldn't try to awaken her. "Hah! You're stuck Akamaru!" Kiba says as he laughs and points at the captured dog. Squirming to escape her grasp, Akamaru tries to escape her grasp without prevail. Finally giving up, Akamaru falls asleep in Kasumi's arms. "Akamaru, how could you?" Kiba yells, glaring at his dog and shaking them both franticly. Using one arm to cover her face with a blanket, Kasumi does her best to get him to go away. Seeing this, Kiba grasps her blanket and tugs on it, ending up playing tug-a-war with the half asleep Kasumi. Poor Akamaru fell to the ground when Kiba did this because she had to react so quickly. Tugging on her blanket, Kasumi ended up crawling over and curling up in Kiba's lap. "U...Uh... Akamaru, a little help please?" Kiba pleaded looking at Akamaru who laughed at his request.


	4. YOU?

"Excuse me…" Kiba says, poking the side of Kasumi's neck. Stirring and wiggling, for it tickled, Kasumi gets herself into the perfect position before fully falling asleep. "Mom…" Kasumi whispers in her sleep as Akamaru settles himself in her lap. 'Mom? What happened to her mom?' Kiba thinks, looking down at her, studying her over. 'This long raven hair… It's so beautiful' Kiba continues to think, admiring a small daisy that was braded into the crown around Kasumi's head. Playing with it, Kiba falls fast asleep, his back resting on the wall behind him.

An hour or two later

"Mmm…" Kasumi mumbles as she stretches her arms out, accidentally punching Kiba. "Ow! Hey, that hurt!" Kiba yells, being woken up brutally. "Oops… Wait… How'd I get here?" Kasumi questions, getting off his lap and looking him in the eye. "You ca…" Kiba begins, suddenly loosing his voice as he looks her in the eye. A smile spreads across Akamaru's face and he nudges Kiba's side. "Y…Y….You?" Kiba asks, making sure not to confuse her with another. His eyes open as wide as physically possible, looked Kasumi over a few times. A broad smile infecting his face, Kiba's eyes fill with joy and remembrance. "Its you!" Kiba yells jumping from his spot and tackling Kasumi. "Hinata, help! Your weird friend just tackled me!" Kasumi screams trying to get away from Kiba. Looking up, Kasumi sees his shaggy brown hair and immediately recognizes it as the boy's hair. He was the young boy who gave her the necklace! Squealing with joy, Kasumi squeezed him so hard he could barely breathe. They both hugged each other for a little while until Hinata came in, rubbing her eyes and mumbling something about Kiba and football. "Kasumi, what's going on?" Hinata asks, running her hands through her hair. "U…Um, remember that necklace that fell out of my purse earlier? Well… Kiba is the one who gave it to me…" Kasumi explains with an embarrassed look on her face. Looking at Akamaru with a confused face, Hinata shrugs and sits down as Kasumi lets go of Kiba as he begins to turn blue. "Oops… Sorry…" Kasumi apologizes, a silly grin on her face. Collapsing to the floor from lack of oxygen, Kiba gives the girl a quick smile to let them know that he's fine.

Standing before the Hokage, Kakashi runs his hand through his spiky white hair. "Kakashi, this girl may be such a handful that she will need a special trainer, you know that right?" The Hokage says, looking at the fish curiously. Nodding, Kakashi sits in the chair in front of the Hokage, wondering why the Hokage was so interested in the fish. For once, not reading his book, Kakashi looked at his copy of the picture with a serious face. With the little background information on Kasumi, the Hokage sighs, "The best thing is to go get some Peanut butter and Jelly, meet with the students, and give the original picture back." His face lighting up and seriousness draining from him, Kakashi jumps up and grins. "Its Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!" Kakashi sings as he practically dances out the door. The Hokage, staring at Kakashi with a worried expression, had eyes that seemed as wide as saucers. After Kakashi went through the door, the Hokage began to relax, only to be scared again. "Peanut butter jelly time!" Kakashi yells, sticking his head in for a brief moment then quickly leaving as a random item off the Hokage's desk went flying at him.


	5. The team

Fifteen minutes later 

"Kasumi, no, don't go that way." Kakashi says, steering Kasumi from the quick route he had showed her the previous day. Looking at him confused, every time Kasumi tried to say something Kakashi would hush her up. "Why this way?" She finally was able to ask. Kakashi shook his head with a smile and said, "A black cat crossed before you, anyway, I want to show you something." Though Kakashi wore a mask over his mouth and nose, you could see the smile fading in his eyes. Walking through a lightly wooded area, they approached a large polished stone that stood higher than any normal adult. Looking up at the stone, Kasumi saw many names inscribed on it. "W…What is this?" Kasumi muttered in curiosity, studying the stone with inquiring eyes. "This is the place where all the names of those who died in action are engraved. It is an act of respect and honor." Kakashi says, looking at the stone as if he is about to cry. Noticing this, Kasumi bows her head respectfully while waiting for Kakashi to leave for the meeting. Continuing to gaze at the rock, Kakashi suddenly spins around and walks in a different direction, Kasumi not realizing it until a couple seconds later. "Wait up!" Kasumi yells, running towards him with an outstretched arm. Only looking back for a brief second, Kakashi briefly smiles at Kasumi.

"Kiba… How do you know Kasumi?" Hinata asks shyly, looking at Kiba with inquiring eyes. Looking up at Hinata with a shaky smile, Kiba doesn't make eye contact. "I knew her as a child…" Kiba says looking at Akamaru with a slightly embarrassed look. _'Akamaru… What am I going to do? This is going to change everything.' _ Akamaru responds with a cock of the head, as if asking Kiba why he thought he would know. After Hinata leaves, Kiba lays on his bed with Akamaru on his chest thinking of Kasumi. "Not a day passed, that I didn't think of her, Akamaru. I know that it sounds odd but, when we looked in each other's eyes… It was like watching the rain fall as you lay outside, smiling." Kiba muttered, one hand petting his dog and the other reaching up into air like he was reaching for something.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late, AGAIN!" A blonde boy wearing an orange jumpsuit yells, pointing a finger at Kakashi. Shrugging, Kakashi motions for them to look at me as a lean up against a tree a bit back. Trying to hide his shock, Sasuke snickers and leans up against the pole behind him. "Kakashi-sensei, who is this girl?" The blonde boy asks. Looking up from his book, Kakashi looks at the boy with an odd look. "Didn't I tell you? This is your new teammate, Kasumi." Kakashi tells the blonde boy, motioning for him to go to her. Nodding, the boy runs over to Kasumi with a large grin plastered across his face. "I'm Naruto, your new teammate! Believe it!" the boy exclaims with a hyper tone before he begins asking thousands of questions at hyper speed. Looking up at him with wide eyes, Kasumi raised a hand and slapped him to shut him up. "Slow it down kid, I don't speak gibberish" she yelled as she grasped him by the shoulders, digging her nails into his arms.

"oooookkkkkk, mmmmmyyyyy nnnnaaaaammmmmeeeeeee iiiiiiisssss" he began, stretching his sentences to the extreme. With a small growl, Kasumi clenched her hands, causing her nails to dig deeper into his arms. "Ow!" he yelped in pain as his warm blood trickled down his arms and all over Kasumi's hands. "Wait…Didn't you say your name was Naruto?" Kasumi asked, reminiscing on the name of the guy Hinata is supposed to like. "The one and only! Believe it!" looking up with a big grin, Naruto exclaims.

Her eyes widening, Kasumi realizes that he indeed was the obnoxious kid Akamaru had warned her about. Naruto's very presence was too overbearing for Kasumi so she leaned up against a tree and began spacing out again. She began remembering the time she spent studying with her mother and one of her friends. By age eight her mother had taught her all she knew, considering tons of jutsus of both parents. She reminisced that she had to leave all of her mother's things in a small cave guarded by her wolf Yuki, and thought of how she needed to bring Yuki back along with the items. "Oh Yuki…" Kasumi thought aloud as she drifter away in her memories.

_The girl sits in a field with her mother and a small boy with a ponytail. The three of them sat cross legged, the two children facing the mother. The boy had brown hair was all one length and would have reached mid-neck if it wasn't pulled up. His small brown irises were encumbered by the white space surrounding them as they darted back and forth as he read. Her mother continued to teach them Latin, as they sat there and quickly absorbed the information like a sponge. The third year of teaching them Latin, the children were quite good though they were only six. By this time, the two children could have whole conversations in Latin as they sat under a tree playing board-games the boy brought. The boy was her best friend, even though he was a year younger than her. He came every morning and always left at noon, wishing he could stay longer. _

"Kasumi… You ok?" Naruto says waving his hand before her face, Kakashi on one side and Sakura on his other. Looking at her with a worried expression, Naruto felt her forehead for a temperature. "Get off me!" Kasumi yells, pushing Naruto into the other two.

After the Hokage left his office for lunch, Kisame snuck out of the office to report back to Itachi what he had heard in the office. Opening the window and closing it behind him, Kisame tiptoed on the roof to make sure he wouldn't be caught. Using a jutsu that increased his speed he jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was where he could exit the city. Itachi had a cozy hideaway close to the Akatsuki base where he and Kisame stayed. "Itachi, I have news! The fourth left us more than the fox-boy, he left us the heir to both wave and fire country!" Kisame yells with joy.

"The Heir you say…?" Itachi asks turning himself towards Kisame. This seemed to intrigue Itachi, for you could see it in his raven eyes. Nodding, Itachi was sure that his prank to Kisame was actually a good idea. Kisame grinned revealing his sharp pointed teeth, for he knew exactly what Itachi was thinking. Convert the girl to work under Itachi and they would be unstoppable. Itachi was a former shinobi of Konoha but had betrayed them when he brutally murdered all but one member of his clan. "Itachi… what do you want me to do?" Kisame asked with a predator's smirk. Raising his head high, Itachi's chiseled jaw looked more gorgeous than ever in the sunlight. His pale skin gleamed in the light as he smiled, the smile being a very rare thing. "Itachi…?" Kisame asked backing up a step. Quickly realizing what he was doing, Itachi snapped back to reality and looked Kisame in the eyes. "I'll do this… Myself." Itachi says as he stands up. Looking at Itachi wide eyed Kisame nods. "What do you know about this 'heir'?" Itachi asks as he prepares his things for the trip. Smirking, Kisame began to tell Itachi all he had heard from the Hokage and the others in those few days.

"I said go away!" Kasumi yells as she stomps away her long raven hair blowing in the wind. "Kasumi, come back here now" Kakashi says calmly holding something in his hand. Ignoring them all, Kasumi continues to walk away. "You have left me no choice" Kakashi whispers as he looks at the little black gadget in his hand. On the gadget was a button, a knob, and a small light bulb. Pressing the button, Kakashi watched Kasumi fall to her knees shaking. "Oh my god!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they ran to Kasumi's side to see if she was alright. "What's wrong with her? What did Kakashi do?" Sasuke thinks to himself as he runs to her, starting to show emotion for once. "Sasuke is worried about her? He's never worried about me…" Sakura thinks as she looks at the guy she has been crushing on from childhood. Shaking it off, Kasumi gets up with an angry look. "What the heck was that!" She screams, her fists balled at her side. Kakashi walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kasumi but this is for your and the city's own good" Kakashi says as he holds the gadget tightly. With a glare Kasumi yells, "What is it though!"

"Kiba…?" Hinata asked, looking at her teammate with a concerned glance. Ever scene Kasumi left he had been in a daze and wasn't acting like himself. "Kiba...? Are you alright? Please... Tell me whats wrong..." Hinata asked, reaching for Kiba. "Nothings wrong" Kiba mumbled, standing up and walking out of the room, Akamaru tagging along behind him. Hinata suddenly felt useless and like a terrable friend. Her almost white eyes watched Kiba walk out the door and she continues to watch him using her special ability. "K...K...Kiba... Whats wrong...?" she stuttered, getting up from the couch and leaving his house. Silence followed Hinata as she walked down the cracked sidewalk.


End file.
